Robot Boy
by ShadowZone85
Summary: The Giants were gone, never to return again. The Kingdom is safe. The Princess and Jack can finally be happy together, but what about Elmont? After all he's done, after the countless times he's almost lost his life, doesn't he deserve to be happy, too? Or does Elmont even want to be happy? Summary sucks, sorry. :P The story is better, I promise! Rated T for safety. Elmont/OC
1. Alone

"You say you're not gonna fight  
'Cause no one would fight for you  
And you think there's not enough love  
And no one to give it to  
And you're sure you've hurt for so long  
You've got nothing left to lose  
So you say you're not gonna fight  
'Cause no one would fight for you  
You say the weight of the world  
Has kept you from letting go  
And you think compassion's a flaw  
And you'll never let it show  
And you're sure you've hurt in a way  
That no one will ever know  
But someday the weight of the world  
will give you the strength to go  
So hold on, the weight of the world will give you the strenght to go"

Robot Boy by Linkin Park

It was the morning after the defeat of the Giants. The air was crisp, and the dew that had formed on the grass over night glistened in the growing sunlight. The sun seemed to swallow the land in a back wash of bright orange and yellow colors. However, the sheer beauty a sunrise often bestowed upon the Kingdom had gone unoticed by everyone...with the exception of one man.

Elmont.

Captain of the King's men, and a Royal Knight, Elmont stood at the top of a castle wall facing the new day. Like most of the Kingdom, Elmont had not slept that night. He had been too involved in salvaging what was left of his men, and his King's home. It would take months, maybe a year, to restore the castle and its inhabitants back to its full potential.

He sighed, took a deep breath, felt the chill of the morning air fill his lungs and slightly rejuvenate his sleep deprived body. Turning to survey the courtyard below him, he saw a young girl, no older than three or four, with bright red hair, and wearing a sky blue dress, run into her father's arms, who picked her up and tossed her into the air happily. Her father, Typhon, was one of Elmont's men, and a fellow Royal Knight. A small smile played at his lips at the touching sight, of the laughter, the happiness; but that smile soon faltered as an unfamiliar pang pulled at his heart.

Loneliness.

Elmont had never felt the sting of loneliness, he had never really payed attention to it. His duties had made him methodical, uncaring and uninterested in the pleasures life could bring. Not once had he looked at a woman and had any kind of feelings for her. Since the age of eighteen, the year of his Knighting, he had been dedicated to serving and protecting the King and his daughter. But now, now that he had almost lost his life more than once, now that even the Princess had found love, he found himself craving it, needing it more than ever.

_But what woman would love me_? He thought to himself. _I would be nothing more than a liability. What woman would want the burden of grief should I meet an untimely death?_

Long ago, Elmont had decided that he had no use for love, having been bitten by the dark side of it and poisoned by its seduction. The mother and father he loved so much was taken from him when he was a small boy, only five years old. They had died of illness and were too poor to care for themselves. He was left to be cared for by a bitter grandmother who showed no love herself. If love were so pure, so good, how could it crush a little boys heart and take away the only thing he had in the world?

No, Elmont had vowed to never love another again. He had been hurt in a way that no one will ever know. To him, compasion was a flaw to be expressed in such a personal manner. If a woman would not fight for his love, then why should he fight for theirs? He was not a bitter man, he loved, but it was love for his people, and the Kingdom he served. To give love from his heart was something he just couldn't bring himself to do. For many years Elmont had struggled with his personal life, and he had accepted the fact that he would die alone, either of old age, should he live long enough, or on the battlefield with his men.

It occurred to him, then, that most of his men had families, not just Typhon. Even a few of the younger Knights had wives and children, or a baby on the way, and not one single person seemed to notice their lonely captain. Not one single person had suggested that he try to find love, or take a wife...not even Crawe.

Another pang, this time a pang of guilt. The death of his trusted comrad had rattled him. He was like a brother to him. They had even played together when they were young, fantasizing about becoming great hero's and the King's most trusted Knights. Elmont sighed once again, said a silent prayer for his fallen kin, and made his way down to the courtyard.

The streets within the castle walls were still littered with pieces of stone torn from them, charred trees the Giants had thrown to deplete the ranks and gain entry were still scattered, smoldering, and the statue of King Erik still lay upon the ground, a reminder of what the people fought for, what they _lived_ for.

As Elmont weaved his way in and out of the throngs of people who still had the energy to stay awake, he himself having the overwhelming urge to just sleep; take off his armor, wash the dirt and sweat off first, but just sleep. He was so physically and mentally exhausted that he was sure he could sleep standing up. He managed to find the strength to enter the castle, find one of the Royal Handmaidens, and graciously ask her to run a bath for him.

Agreeing without hesitation, the handmaiden whisked off to his quarters to run his bath and set out fresh bed clothes. He followed, but at a slow pace, preferring to take his time and not over exert himself.

"Elmont!" A voice called from behind him.

He turned, and saw the Princess come running up to him. "Princess. What can I do for you?" He replied, trying hard to stifle a yawn, but to no avail.

"Your exhausted. Never mind. My matter can wait. You need sleep!" The Princess said, a look of concern deep withinin her face.

"I am alright for now." Elmont replied with a grateful smile. "Please, what is it that you need?"

Isabelle. The King's only beloved daughter. A woman of great strength, kindness, loyalty and spirit. It always astonished Elmont on how she would put everyone's needs before her own, and never once has she ever tried to be the center of attention. Even now she hesitated to answer him, but the always patient look he offered when it came for a task to be done for his Princess made her smile.

"Always the dutiful one." She said with a small laugh. "Alright, I'll tell you. It's not important enough to be done right away, but I have just hired a new handmaiden from one of our neighbor Kingdoms. She and her father just moved here a few weeks before the attack of the Giants. Her name is Elizabeth, and she doesn't know the castle grounds very well. I thought you might be able to show her around. After you've had some sleep, of course."

Elmont chuckled. "Of course I would do anything you ask, milady, but if I am to sleep, why not have one of the others show her around?"

"Well..." Isabelle hesitated. "She's still getting her affairs in order here, and she also wants to make sure her father will be able to manage without her. She also asked for _you_ personally."

The last statement made Elmont furrow his eyebrows. "She asked for me? What for?"

Isabelle smiled slightly, and if he didn't know any better, he'd swear he detected a hint of mischief in that smile. "I'll let her tell you that." Isabelle replied. "It would do you some good to relax a little, Elmont. Take some time off. Now go. Sleep. I'll let her know you'll come and find her when you wake."

She didn't give Elmont time to respond, she just turned and walked away, the curl of her hair bouncing along with her. Elmont himself stood rooted to the spot. It was just as well, he didn't know what to say anyway. He was sure he never had an encounter quite like this before, and he sensed that the Princess was purposely toying with him, and enjoying it.

Shaking his head and chuckling, he continued on to his chambers where a steaming hot bath and a freshly made bed was waiting for him.

It was late in the afternoon when Elmont finally woke. The sun was shining in bright strips through the curtains that hung silently over his window. The brightness of the sun caught his eyes, causing him to fling his hand out to quickly protect himself from the intrusion. He rolled over, slid off the bed and walked over to the window to shut the curtain. It surprised him that he had slept as long as he did, but what surprised him more was that he was still tired. It was the life of a Knight, he supposed.

After stretching his muscles for a moment, he quickly changed into his clothes, and placed on his armor.

"Now, what was I supposed to be doing?" He said to the otherwise empty room. Elmont racked his brain for a moment. He remembered talking to the Princess, but after that was a completed blur. "Why can't I remember? Was I _that_ exhausted?"

Elmont sighed, and decided to find the Princess and find out, but when he opened the door to leave, he ran full long into the King.

"Your Majesty! Forgive me, I truly didn't see you there!" Elmont exclaimed with a bow.

"No matter, no matter!" The King chuckled. "I came to check on you. My daughter says she sent you off to sleep. After many hours of not seeing you I began to worry!"

"You are most generous, my King." Elmont replied with another bow. "I'm afraid I have not slept well in the past few days. Forgive me, for worrying you."

"No worries, Elmont." The King replied. "Now, on to business. While you slept, a few things have transpired. I have agreed to the marriage of my daughter and Jack. He has shown more courage than I thought possible for a farm boy, and it has come to my attention that they share an equal love for each other. You know better than anyone, Elmont, that my only wish is to see my daughter happy."

"I do my Lord, but it will be rather difficult to plan a wedding when there is still so much to be done." Elmont replied. He was equally pleased to see the Princess finally settle down, but with the castle still in disarray she might have to wait a long time to fulfill her happiness.

"That is why Isabelle has hired a new handmaiden." The King said. "Now I think about it, weren't you supposed to show her around?"

That was what he had forgotten. He was supposed to familiarize the new girl with the castle. "Yes, my Lord. I was just on my way to find the Princess. I'm afraid I had forgotten. The handmaiden...Elizabeth was her name...am I right?"

The King nodded. "Indeed, and a lively young woman at that! They are in the Throne Room. Perhaps you might find something in common with this girl. Might do you some good."

With a wink and a smile, the King said no more, and took his leave, leaving Elmont to stand there with an expression of utter shock and bewilderment upon his face. He wanted to call out to the King, to ask him what he meant by his last statement, but when he opened his mouth, all that came out were incoherent sounds and unintelligent babble.

_What just happened here? _He thought to himself. Both the King and his daughter had acted strangely when speaking to him about this girl. Something was up, he just knew it, but he didn't have time to worry about that now.

"Duty calls." He said aloud, more to himself than anyone around him. So off he went, not realizing just how much his life would change the second he entered the Throne Room.

**A/N So, what did y'all think? I decided to show Elmont in a different light than what was shown in the movie. He's still same old Elmont, but with a background, and a sad one at that. Hence the story title. Robot Boy is about being betrayed, either by love, or just the world in general. It's also about finding the inner strength to keep fighting no matter what happens in ones life. I suggest, if you haven't heard the song, to YouTube it or look for it on iTunes. It's an ****_amazing_**** effing song. Please review. Any ideas, tips, etc., are very much appreciated. :) **

**P.S. Did any of you spot the Star Wars references? ;D **


	2. You Saved Me

**7dpsrp4 - I'm so very glad you are enjoying my story so far! I hope this chapter is to your liking as well!**

**MidnightShadow07 - Thank you for the review! I do hope you like this next chapter!**

**emberday - I'm so thrilled you like my story so far! I hope you find this chapter to your liking!**

**SerendipityAEY - Thank you again for the review! I know that we have PM'd each other a few times, but I thought I would thank you again anyway. Haha! Also, who doesn't want to snuggle up to Elmont? :D The armor has to go though. I can't commit to snuggling with the armor on. Needs to be soft and...well, snuggly! Lol! Hope you like this next chapter!**

**MissCupOfTea - Thank you so much for the review! Yes, Elmont has a sad past, but maybe he can over come that...just maybe. We'll have to see. ;) I hope I continue to hear from you as I take Elmont on this crazy, emotional journey. :)**

**Avenger Since 2012 - Thank you for the review! Hope this next chapter is just as good!**

**vehls - Here's the update! Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last!**

Nervousness and trepidation flowed through Elmont's veins as he approached the Throne Room entrance. All this fuss about the new handmaiden and his showing her around was starting to irritate him. Why did it have to be him? Why did _she_ have to ask for him? More importantly, how did she know who he was without even meeting him? The only reasoning he could come up with was that they _must_ have met somewhere along the lines, but he didn't recall meeting someone by the name of Elizabeth. Whoever this girl was, he was going to find out, and why she had gotten the King and the Princess in such a frivolous state.

The vast Throne Room opened up before him, and as he walked in, he took in the disastrous sight. Rubble and dust were everywhere. The once beautiful golden throne lay on its side in a crumpled heap, the balconies that surrounded the room had large chunks removed from it, along with half the railings, debri of God only knows what blanketed all of what was left of the mapped marble floor. In the center of the room, groups of men worked away to remove what was left of the beanstalk that had sprouted from the two-headed giant who now lay in pieces within the wreckage.

Elmont wrinkled his nose in disgust when his eyes wandered to the beast's head, it's eyes and mouth wide open. A foul stench emitted from its mouth, along with a pool of saliva that had eventually collected around its face. How they were going to rid the castle of the smell and giant body parts was beyond him. It didn't surprise him when he noticed that no one had made any attempts to move it.

His gaze shifted, eyes leaving the giants grotesque face to scan the area for the Princess. It didn't take him long. Standing next to a pillar that had somehow managed to avoid damage, was Isabelle...and her new handmaiden, Elizabeth. Carefully stepping over the rubble, he made his way to them.

As he got closer, he saw that the Princess was dressed in one of her many evening gowns. It was a simple attire, made of thin, dark blue material that was form-fitted to her body, and her golden hair was delicately placed in a beautiful plait. There was something different about her, Elmont noticed. The way she stood, the way she held herself; it was the look of a Princess who had grown into a Queen. A smile perked up the corners of Elmont's mouth as he admired the young woman. He was proud of her, he was sure of that, but he was especially happy for her. Her meeting of Jack was the best thing that could have happened to her, and he could see a loving glint in her eyes whenever he was around. Above all else, no matter if he was seventeen years younger or not, Elmont would rather serve Jack than Roddrick.

To Isabelle's right, Elizabeth stood dressed in the usual attire for a handmaiden: a plain white dress, with the selves coming down to her elbows where they opened out and hung down to her wrists, making them look small, dainty. She wore a pale gold bodice that complemented her shape nicely. It had intricate designs of a darker gold color, and just above her elbows were gold rings that marked her as a Royal Handmaiden. Her hair was a rich mahogany color, and it flowed all the way down to her waist in waves.

The most startling thing he noticed when he stopped before them, the one thing that stood out above all else, was Elizabeth's eyes. They were a bright, crystal green, and against his will, his heart jumped ever so slightly. But being the proper man he was, he reasserted himself and stood to attention before he spoke.

"Good evening, Princess. I am sorry I woke so late, I suppose I was more exhausted than I thought."

Isabelle smiled. "There's no need to apologise for exhaustion, Elmont. It is quite alright," she paused for a moment, looking to Elizabeth who waited patiently with a sweet smile upon her face, "So, Elmont, this is my new handmaiden, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Elmont. He is Captain of my father's Royal Guardians, and my personal body guard."

"Hello." Elizabeth said.

Elmont had expected her to speak softly, to be coy, shy, like all the others when they regarded him, as If they were afraid of insulting him for being in his presence, as if he were the King himself, but when she spoke, her voice was deep, yet feminine; and he was _not_ expecting her to hold her hand out to him. When he took her soft, unsoiled hand in his, his heart fluttered once again.

"Hello," Elmont replied, "it's finally a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Yes, I agree." Elizabeth said, freeing her hand from Elmont's to place it behind her back with its partner. "Of course, after what you have been through, I could understand the need to sleep."

Elmont smiled at this, surprised by her understanding and kindness. "My gratitude shows no bounds to your understanding, Elizabeth," he said.

"Oh, please, call me Ellie. My mother gave me that nickname when I was but a small child. Everyone refers to me as such. If you wouldn't mind?"

"Very well," Elmont chuckled slightly, "I shall call you, Ellie. Er...? Shall we get you familiar with the castle now?"

"Oh! Yes, of course! After you."

~:~:~:~

He took her everywhere. There wasn't one single corridor, room or hallway she hadn't seen.

By the time they were done, the sun had already set, leaving the Kingdom in a cloak of a star filled night sky. He had taken her to the very perch he stood at earlier that morning, expressing the fact that he often went there to think, to find some semblance of peace after a battle.

Even at night, when the moon was full and cast a white light over the land and lake, it was peaceful, serene, beautiful. But another beauty caught Elmont's eye on this night. As he glanced over to Ellie who stared fondly at the view before her, he felt his heart thump in his chest once again. The glow of the moon softened her face in such a way that she appeared more angelic than human, more ethereal, fragile.

_What is this girl doing to me_? He thought to himself. How could a simple girl he had just met catch him off guard, make his logic break and his heart soar. What happened to living a love-free life? But was it love he was feeling? He never knew what romantic love felt like; he never looked for it.

"Why did you ask for me? The Princess said you asked for me." Elmont asked suddenly, remembering why he had met Ellie in the first place.

Ellie turned her face to regard his inquisitive stare before replying, "You don't remember?"

Elmont raised an eyebrowand said, "Remember what, exactly?"

Ellie frowned up at him, her expression mixed with confusion and hurt. She studied his face for a moment. "You really don't remember?" She said quietly, turning to look back at the moon full long. "Very well, I'll tell you. I asked for you beacause, well, because you helped me get out of some trouble just this past winter." She hesitated for a moment, then continued to speak. "You saved me," she said.

Elmont raised both brows this time. He had saved lots of people, he couldn't remember them all, but he did recall a confrontation during the time Ellie had mentioned. "You'll need to be more specific," he said gently, "I have saved a lot of people over the years, you understand that I can't remember them all."

"Yes, of course. It was on a path in the wood between this Kingdom and the next. It was freezing, blistering cold. The wind was so fierce it felt as though it would rip the very skin from my bones, and I was alone, on my way back home from visiting a sick Uncle. A group of thieves had been hiding, waiting for me, waiting to attack at the right moment. They emptied my satchels, ate the last of my rations, tormented my horse; and when they were done, they turned their sights on me. Six pairs of eyes filled with lustful rage and dark deeds. I honestly believe that all six of them would have succeeded in raping me had you not shown up. I knew who you were, of course. I had seen the armor before. I thanked God for sending me a savior, and you were so fast! You killed three of them, two ran and the other managed to knock you out. He had slammed the hilt of his sword against the back of your head, then took off. Once I knew we were alone, and the rest wouldn't be back, I lifted your unconscious body on to my horse and bought you back here; and that is why I asked for you. I never got to thank you for saving me."

Ellie fell silent then, seeming to be lost in her thoughts. Elmont stared at her in bewilderment. It was all coming back to him. He remembered seeing her crumpled in a heap on the ground, her clothes torn to the point she had to hold them on herself. One of the thieves had a sword, he recalled, a sword that managed to get past him, slice through his glove and straight to his hand. He looked down at the scar on his left hand at the memory.

"I remember this wound." Ellie said, taking his hand in hers, jaring him from his thoughts."Your hand was bleeding badly. I even ripped a piece from what was left of my clothes to wrap it with."

Elmont said nothing. He had no idea _what_ to say. He did, however, curse to himself at his wretched heart for beating so loudly within him as she circled the scar with the tips of her fingers. What she did next just made it worse. She bent her head down and placed her lips gently to his hand.

"I kiss the hurt that brought me salvation."

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took me forever to get it to you. Being a working single mother isn't easy. I've also been out of sorts, as I have contracted Strep Throat for the second time this year. :( Also, the very last bit of this chapter was borrowed from the movie "First Knight". Do any of you remember? I just thought it was really fitting for these two at this particular moment. Updates can be expected to be made no later than a month. Just giving you fair warning. I don't want to make it such a long wait, but work and the little one come first. Know what I mean?**

**Thank you to all those who followed, favorited and reviewed the first chapter. It really does mean a lot! Also, if any of you have a Twitter, feel free to follow me at InTheZone85. Drop me a tweet and let me know! Please leave a review at the end of the chapter! The next one will include Ellie's POV. :D**


End file.
